tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Hottest Place in Town
The Hottest Place in Town is the third song featured in Journey Beyond Sodor. Lyrics Original version :Frankie: I don't know where you thought :You were going :But here you are! :Hurricane: I don't know what you though :You were doing :But you've come so far! :This is the place :You were meant to be being! :Frankie: These are the sights :You were meant to be seeing! :Hurricane: We'll lift your thermostat up :A degreeing or two :Hurricane and Frankie: And we're guaranteeing :That you'll be agreeing it's true (Hurricane: Woo!) :This is the hottest place in town :We'll warm you up :When you're feeling down :We'll make a smile :Out of every frown :Hurricane: Just take a look around :At the joy we've found! :Hurricane and Frankie: This is the place :You can have some fun! :Where you can feel :Like a number one! :We've got more sunshine :Than the sun! :Frankie: There's a light in our eyes :We simply can't disguise :Hurricane and Frankie: This is the hottest place in town (Hurricane: Yeah!) :Come in and come along :For the riding :Shunting lovely ladle trucks (cars in US dub) :Up the sidings :Rails so smooth that you'll be :Gliding along :And before you know it :You'll be joining us in our song :This is the hottest place in town (Hurricane: Woo!) :No other like it anywhere around :You'll be king :And you'll wear a crown (Hurricane: I say) :What we're trying to say :Is that we hope you'll stay :This is the place you can :Shine like gold! :Our jobs are cool :But we're never cold! :We really think :You could fit the mold! :Frankie: You'll be part of the team :You'll be living the dream :Hurricane and Frankie: This is the hottest place in town :Come in and come along :For the riding :Shunting lovely ladle trucks (cars in US dub) :Up the sidings :Hurricane: Rails so smooth that you'll be :Gliding along :And before you know it :You'll be joining us in our song :Thomas: This is the hottest place in town (Frankie: Yeah!) (Hurricane: You know it!) :You'll warm me up :When I'm feeling down :You'll make a smile :Out of every frown (Frankie: You've got it!) :Hurricane: You know you're keeping it real :When you're working with steel :Thomas: This is the place I can have some fun! (Hurricane: That's it Thomas!) (Frankie: Woo!) :Where I can feel like number one :I've got more sunshine :Than the sun (Hurricane: You're number one!) (Frankie: Yeah!) :Frankie: There's no looking back now! :You're on the right track now! :Frankie, Hurricane, and Thomas: This is the hottest place in town! James version :Hurricane and Frankie: This is the hottest place in town :We'll warm you up :When you're feeling down :We'll make a smile :Out of every frown :Hurricane: Just take a look around :At the joy we've found :Hurricane and Frankie: This is the place :You can have some fun! :Where you can feel :Like a number one! (Hurricane: Huh?) :Frankie: We've got more sunshine :Hurricane and Frankie: 'Than the sun! :There's a light in our eyes : We simply :'Hurricane: Can't disguise (Hurricane: Huh?) Characters Original version * Thomas * Hurricane * Frankie James Version * James * Hurricane * Frankie Voice Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Jim Howick as Hurricane * Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie US * Joseph May as Thomas * Jim Howick as Hurricane * Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie Trivia * The song was sung twice by Hurricane and Frankie, once to Thomas and once to James. Category:Future Releases Category:Songs